Janitors Closet
by BrunetteBarbiex
Summary: Rachel and Puck just can't keep their hands off each other, good thing their's a janitors closet.


**Authors Note: Okay this is a little Puckleberry one shot of pure smut. Its been grammer checked therefore reuploaded by the most amazing: Elzangel I owe her for doing this for me (: Hope you like it! Please review!**  
**I do not own glee.**

"Noah Puckerman!" Rachel called as she walked down the hall, she had that look on her face- the crazy, pissed off yet pretty look. She swung her arms in front of her when she found him leaning against the wall, looking down at her. He looked happy and hopeful at the same time, until he saw Rachel's expression. "Were the hell were you in English? What did we discuss?" There she was his, crazy ass girlfriend storming down the hall to him.

"Hey Babe" Puck said leaning forwards before he heard the last words, he smirked softly and rolled his eyes, sure she had told him that she hated that he always skipped lessons, but he had just spent two hours napping in the nurses office, who wouldn't prefer that over fucking English? "I erm... had a headache, yeah a headache."

"Liar." She said crossing her arms and glaring up at him "I had something planned for us next free period, but you can forget about it," she said glaring at him.

"What was it revision or some shit?" He said smirking softly at her, as he ran a hand over his Mohawk, God she really was crazy. "Not missing out on much if its revision babe"

Rachel's pissed off expression became a smug one as she smirked and quickly took a key out of a pocket in that tiny ass skirt of hers, her smirk just made him want to kiss her and shove her up against the wall...and do other unspeakable things right in the middle of school. "Actually, I thought that since the janitor s closet was free, we could have some fun- but you have a headache, wouldn't want to make it worse now would I Noah?" She said pouting and putting on an innocent expression, before turning on her heel and walking off.

What the fuck? Sure they had sex, and she was actually fucking amazing in bed, like really good. He wasn't her first time, that jerk Jesse had been- that pissed him off so much, but he had her now and he wasn't going to let her go, not ever. The way she unlocked during sex was amazing. He realised how turned on he was just by the thought of fucking her- he needed to control that. "Woah!" He said running after her and stopping her- coincidentally just outside the janitor s closet. "Seriously?"

"That was the plan, I really needed to unwind, but I don t want to make your headache worse" She said pouting again and twiddling some of her hair around her finger. "Guess we will have to go without, and tonight as well and tomorrow- they say that you need 48 hours to recover, 48 hours without any sex."

Puck suddenly looked shocked and pissed off at the same time, 48 hours of no sex? Seriously, they always had sex like basically every day (unless of course that inevitable once a month time) where ever they could get it- her house, his house, the back of his truck. One memorable time in a pool he was cleaning. "Fuck this," Noah said and he pulled her forwards crushing his lips to hers, his hands gripping at her waist as he fisted her skirt.

Rachel wanted to pull away and tease him more, but dammit as soon as her body pushed against his and she felt his hard-on, her resolve crumbled right there, and she found herself kissing him back. Her tongue licked along his bottom lip as they kissed, their bodies full of passion. The people around them walked off unsurprised, Rachel and Puck were constantly seen kissing around the school- it was just them.

Noah pushed his tongue into her mouth, and his hands went behind her legs (man he was such a stud) as he picked her up slammed her back up against the lockers and kissed down her neck, biting down on her- marking her, one of his favourite things to do, show everyone she was his, his fucking crazy, wild girl. He continued to kiss her, his hands travelling to her backside, as he whispered in her ear "Baby just fuck me in the closet already."

Rachel nodded, and Puck couldn't keep the smirk of his face, as he kissed her neck backing up slightly so he had his back to the door, she jumped down for a second and heard Puck whine in protest. In moments they were inside the closet door, locked and ready to go. It was so them- a janitors closet, people knew they couldn't keep their hands of each other. In glee club when paired together dancing, they both ended up excusing themselves at the exact same time, they would turn up half an hour later, smelling of sex, both red faced and looking very pleased.

He hoisted her up again, and this time more gently, pushed her back against the door, he kissed down her jaw line and neck before pulling her sweater off, and staring down at her beautiful body. His fingers brushed over her bra and a small moan escaped from her lips. He smiled and kissed her stomach being as slow as possible, as he unsnapped her bra, and brushed his fingers over her nipples, being as light as he could. Teasing her and getting his own back.

"For fucks sake Noah, just fuck me," Rachel growled as she crashed her lips down on his, he moaned and quickly tugged his shirt over his head, as her fingers roamed down his chest, and pinched his nipple ring- man she was good, and he was slowly giving in- but he wanted to hear her. He always wanted to hear her.

"Say it again," he said into her ear, being light again- he loved hearing her talk dirty, because he knew he was the only who ever heard her speak like that. "Tell me what you want, tell me what you want me to do to you baby, tell me how you want me to make you scream"

"Noah if you do not fuck me right this very second..." She began before he kissed her again and ran his hands down her body, he broke free of this kiss, to kiss down the valley of her breasts. He smirked at her expression and deciding teasing was over, time to give his girl what she wanted.

His lips attached to her nipple, and he began to suck whilst pinching the other, he switched and pulled a low moan from her lips, as she arched her back to meet his mouth, that was working wonders, and causing her to moan again. As his mouth continued to suck and lick across her, he bought his hand in between her thighs, as he pulled her skirt up and made quick work of getting rid of her underwear. He stroked up her thigh, up and down, before another growl left her lips- he smirked and lightly swept his fingertips over the top, before slipping a digit inside her, followed by another.

Immediately her hips bucked forwards "Noah," Rachel breathed out, pushing her hips up, as his fingers curled inside her- hitting that spot, as his thumb rubbed circles on her clit. "Noah" She moaned again as he picked up his speed, thrusting his fingers and finally adding a third- three fingers always sent her over the edge.

She moaned again and pushed her hips forwards before her breathing increased, she was dripping already, and it only got worse as the orgasm washed over her, pulling a small scream from her lips, as she shook and flopped slightly. "Oh," she said, still feeling aftershocks "I want you now Noah now," her small hand going to his pants, she rubbed his hard member, her fingers scraping against it causing him to jerk forwards.

In moments he pulled down his jeans and boxers leaving them around his ankles, he pulled her hands over her head, "Keep them there for me baby," he whispered and she nodded before he kissed her again. This time sweet before the passion began to rise, and he positioned himself, at her nub, he stroked himself against her, she was so wet, that it just turned him on more.

At first he was gentle, he always was- as if afraid to hurt her. He guided himself in and smiled as he was slow, then he heard that sound- the sound she made every time, she wanted him to quicken the pace- the sound between a growl and a deep moan.

He picked up his thrusts as she began to moan again, his fingers encircled her nipples, kissing them again and tugging at them, her hands came down as she ran her fingernails down his chest scraping slightly and bucking her hips forwards, helping him so that he was fully in her. He picked up the pace even more so, his nails scraping down her thighs, as her hands clutched at his back her nails digging in.

She began to call his name as she reached the end, and his low grunts indicated he was there with her, she moaned again and her moans suddenly became screams, as they always did. "Fuck Rach," he called out as he spent himself inside her- they came together, moaning and screaming into a long passion filled kiss. "That was fucking amazing" He said kissing her again. "If I got that every day in school? I would never leave."

"It was good" She smirked softly as she jumped down shimming herself back into her underwear- if she wasn't wearing a skirt she wouldn't have bothered, it was dripping and slightly torn in Noah's haste to get it off. "You won t ever leave if you don't start coming to class," she warned him, as she pulled her bra and top back on. "Come to the next class with me? Sit at the back?" She said cocking her eyebrow.

A small smirk appeared on his lips, man she was good- he wouldn t get any in class but it would build the tension for when he got her in his truck. "What s next class?" He asked with a whine, classes with Rachel were the ones he considered his worst not because of Rachel but because of the subjects- math, history, English and Spanish.

"Math" Rachel smirked turning around and opening the door, she pulled him out and locked it before slipping the key in her pocket "But of course if you don t want to _come_," She said, putting emphasis on the last word "That's fine.

Puck smiled and put his arm over her shoulder "Let s go to math babe."


End file.
